


Situazione Senza Possibilità Di Successo

by Romennim



Series: Situazione Senza Possibilità Di Successo [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte ti sembra di essere entrato, alla fine, in una situazione senza possibilità di successo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situazione Senza Possibilità Di Successo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No-win Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708504) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



A volte ti sembra di essere entrato, alla fine, in una situazione senza possibilità di successo.

Come potresti mai descrivere questa situazione in modo differente? Sei innamorato di entrambi i tuoi migliori amici, e non c'è modo che tu possa farci qualcosa. Ovviamente non puoi dirglielo; non vuoi neanche iniziare a pensare a uno scenario così disastroso. Non vuoi pensare all'espressione scioccata di Bones, e rabbrividisci all'idea dello sguardo impenetrabile di Spock che seguirà il tuo annuncio. Pensi di poter tollerare qualunque cosa, ma Spock che ti esclude, o l'imbarazzo di Bones, _quello_ non lo puoi sopportare.

Ma, dovresti già affrontare il fatto che le cose potrebbero già stare sfuggendo fuori dal tuo controllo (per la tua costernazione); Bones deve aver percepito che qualcosa ti sta preoccupando, perché ha iniziato a fermarti spesso per chiederti come stai, e non è sottile. Neanche un po'. E poi Spock.. Anche Spock ha percepito qualcosa; ti ritrovi spesso a essere oggetto di uno sguardo molto attento e prudente. E se quello non fosse abbastanza per metterti un po' in agitazione, durante ogni partita di scacchi per cui vi incontrate, Spock ti chiede se vuoi parlare di qualcosa e il suo tono, lo percepisci, è molto preoccupato. Ti piacerebbe pensare che sia colpa di Bones, che Spock non ha notato nulla da sé, ma non sei mai stato ingenuo e non inizierai ora. Qualcosa nel tuo comportamento deve averli allertati.

 _Mmm.. Potrebbe essere la facciata prudente che ti metti addosso ogni volta che ti trovi in loro presenza?_ Pensi quasi amaramente.

Ti sembrano secoli da quando hai parlato con loro di qualcosa a parte questioni della nave, e ora gli agguati a cui Bones ti sottoponeva sono fatti da entrambi, come una squadra. Quasi sorridi a questo sviluppo: significa che hanno trovato un modo per passare del tempo fuori servizio insieme, e senza litigare. Per te. Sì, ti piacerebbe sorridere, se scappare non fosse diventato così difficile per te.

E qualche volta questi attacchi in tandem ti fanno solo desiderare loro di più, e ti fanno immaginare come stare insieme a entrambi potrebbe essere.

Scuoti la testa, come per schiarirtela. Li vedi venire verso di te, un'espressione determinata su entrambi i loro volti.

Hai bisogno di fortificare te stesso per affrontarli di nuovo, non puoi lasciarti trovare impreparato. Non devono percepire nulla.

Anche così, non puoi fare altro che sentire la tua sconfitta vicina.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 6 Dicembre 2010


End file.
